Voyante
La Voyante est un PNJ de quête dans Hollow Knight. Elle donne l'Aiguillon des Rêves au Chevalier et attribue des récompenses en fonction de la quantité d’essence acquise. Lore La Voyante est le dernier membre survivant de la tribu des Papillons de nuit. Elle entretient les tombes du Repos Éternel et guide le Chevalier car elle regrette que ses ancêtres aient oublié leur créatrice, Radiance. Lorsque le Chevalier a collecté 2400 Essences et y revient, elle explique davantage l'histoire de Hallownest, après quoi elle se dissipe en Essence. Hollow Knight La Voyante ramène le Chevalier chez elle après que les Rêveurs l'emprisonnent dans le Royaume du Rêve. Elle donne au Chevalier l'Aiguillon des Rêves, qui donne accès aux rêves des PNJ et des ennemis avec d'autres capacités. Elle demande ensuite le Chevalier d'aller chercher le plus d’Essence possible afin de réveiller pleinement l'Aiguillon des Rêves. Récompenses *100 Essence: Sceau d'Hallownest *200: Ouverture de la porte de la Clairière des Esprits *300: Minerai pâle *500: Charme Porteur de rêves *700: Fragment de réceptacle * 900: Portail des Rêves *1200: Oeuf Arcanique *1500: Éclat de masque *1800: Réveil de l'Aiguillon des Rêves *2400: Succès Ascension Dialogue Revenir avec moins de 900 Essences|Title3_Dialogue12 = Eh bien, vous commencez à devenir un rêve vous-même ! Une fois que vous aurez rassemblé 900 Essences, je vous apprendrai une chose que j’ai gardée cachée depuis très longtemps...|Title3_Event13 = Revenir avec 900 Essences|Title3_Dialogue13 = L’Aiguillon des Rêves contient maintenant 900 Essences en son coeur ! Êtes-vous surpris que ce vieux royaume ait tant de rêves cachés ? Oui, vous commencez à les voir. Ces liens entre nous et les rêves que nous abandonnons derrière nous comme des empreintes dans la poussière. Le temps est venu pour vous d’apprendre à revisiter les lieux qui vous sont liés ! Tenez bien l’Aiguillon des Rêves, illumineur, et imaginez une grande porte ouverte devant vous !|Title3_Event14 = Revenir avec moins de 1200 Essences|Title3_Dialogue14 = Ahhh, L’Aiguillon des Rêves brille de manière si éclatante ! Continuez comme ça et revenez me voir une fois que vous aurez rassemblé 1200 Essences.|Title3_Event15 = Revenir avec 1200 Essences|Title3_Dialogue15 = L’Aiguillon des Rêves est si brillant... Il contient plus de 1200 Essences. Si je l'observe de plus près, je peux voir tellement de souvenirs en train de m'observer aussi. Il en existe tellement qui demandent que l’on se souvienne d’eux. Aucun de nous ne peut vivre éternellement, alors nous demandons à ceux qui nous survivent de ne pas nous oublier. Si tu gardes quelque chose en mémoire, alors, il continue de vivre avec toi. Mais si tu l’oublies, tu l’enfermes loin de toi à jamais. C’est la seule mort qui compte réellement. Heu, c’est ce qu’ils disent. Assez de tout cela maintenant. Prenez cette relique et revenez me voir quand vous aurez rassemblé 1500 Essences. Partez !|Title3_Event16 = Revenir avec moins de 1500 Essences|Title3_Dialogue16 = Ahhh, l’Aiguillon des Rêves brille de manière si éclatante ! Continuez comme ça et revenez me voir une fois que vous aurez rassemblé 1500 Essences.|Title3_Event17 = Revenir avec 1500 Essences|Title3_Dialogue17 = Oui, c’est bien ce que je pensais. Plus de 1500 Essences. L’Aiguillon des Rêves est proche... tellement proche de l’éveil total ! Continuez sur cette voie, illumineur. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous guide ni ce qui vous pousse de l’avant, mais une fois que vous aurez rassemblé 1800 Essences, je serais ici, à vous attendre. Prenez cette récompense. Que cela puisse vous donner la force dont vous avez besoin et vous aider à rassembler l’Essence de ce monde !|Title3_Event18 = Revenir avec moins de 1800 Essences|Title3_Dialogue18 = Incroyable... l’Aiguillon des Rêves est si proche de l’éveil total ! Rassemblez plus d’Essences ! Une fois que vous aurez rassemblé 1800 Essences, quelque chose de véritablement merveilleux se produira !|Title3_Event19 = Revenir avec 1800 Essences|Title3_Dialogue19 = Oui. Il est temps. L’Aiguillon des Rêves... Et pour vous aussi, illumineur. Il est temps pour vous deux de vous réveiller. Toute cette Essence que vous avez rassemblée... L’espoir qui demeure encore dans ce royaume. Un potentiel si pur ! Laissez-la vous traverser et passer dans l’Aiguillon des Rêves. Brandissez-le, illumineur ! Réveillez-vous ! Ahhhh, ah ha, oui... Aucun rêve ne peut se cacher de vous maintenant. Vous pouvez regarder dans les endroits les plus sombres... Vous devez juste trouver la bonne fissure. Que ferez-vous d’un tel pouvoir, illumineur ? À qui appartiendront les souvenirs que vous chasserez ? Hah. Faites comme vous voulez ! J’ai tenu ma promesse. Que les crimes de ma tribu soient emportés dans le temps, comme le reste du royaume...|Title3_Event20 = Revenir avec moins de 2400 Essences|Title3_Dialogue20 = L’Aiguillon des Rêves s’est complètement éveillé et, pourtant, vous continuez de rassembler des Essences. Peut-être ai-je instillé une sorte d’obsession en vous ? Continuez comme ça, alors ! Je suis heureuse d’attendre et d’observer vos progrès. Une fois que vous aurez rassemblé 2400 Essences, revenez me voir et je vous donnerai une dernière récompense...|Title3_Event21 = Revenir avec 2400 Essences|Title3_Dialogue21 = Tellement d’Essences... Si brillantes... Vous êtes l’illumineur dont ma tribu avait si longtemps rêvé. Si seulement ils étaient encore en vie pour vous voir. Ceux de ma tribu sont nés d’une lumière. Une lumière semblable à celle des Essences et celle de votre lame puissante, mais bien plus lumineuse encore. Ma tribu était satisfaite de se prélasser dans cette lumière et de l’honorer... du moins, pendant un certain temps. Une autre lumière est apparue dans notre monde... Un wyrm qui a pris la forme d’un roi. Mes ancêtres ont été si capricieux. Ils ont abandonné la lumière qui leur avait donné vie. Ils l’ont rejetée... jusqu’à complètement l’oublier. De cette trahison est né ce royaume. Mais les souvenirs de cette lumière ancienne ont persisté, tels des chuchotements étouffés de foi.... Jusqu’à ce que tout Hallownest commence à rêver de cette lumière oubliée. Ah, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant que l’Illumineur est apparu, tous les souvenirs que j’ai gardés pendant si longtemps doivent tout comme moi, être oubliés. Oubliez-nous, Illumineur. Ne nous honorez pas. Nous ne le méritons pas... Ahhh... je suis désolée. Radiance... Radiance... Je... me souviens de vous.}} Succés Trivia * Il est sous-entendu que le papillon fantôme qui guide le Chevalier hors du royaume des rêves est la voyante, projetée dans le royaume des rêves par des moyens inconnus. ** Elle peut également voler sous cette forme, même si elle semble incapable de la rencontrer physiquement. * Lorsque Seer disparaît après la conquête de l'Ascension, une petite mouche rougeoyante peut être aperçue. * Seer is one of the few NPCs who are able to detect when they are being Dream Nailed, the others being Bardoon, Midwife, White Lady, and the Snail Shaman. * L'entrée du journal Roi des Cauchemars est un poème écrit par la Voyante Catégorie:PNJ Catégorie:Personnages non jouables Catégorie:Histoire d'Hallownest